1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to towel rack apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved towel rack apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for multiple support of towel members in a spaced relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To overcome deficiencies of the prior art in permitting the positioning of a plurality of towel members in a spaced relationship relative to one another, the instance invention includes portable mounting bar structure relative to the towel rack organization to provide for the spacing of towel members in a spaced relationship to permit their drying and aeration and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.